


Doing it Anyway

by Grigori_girl



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigori_girl/pseuds/Grigori_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BlackStar is a cryptic dork and Patty is throughly confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing it Anyway

It’s late one scorching evening, the cackling sun drooping in the sky as it begins to sink over the horizon, the curve of the blood encased moon beginning to peek on it’s opposite. Patty taps furiously at her phone, surprising passersby as they see that she hasn’t shattered the screen with the force of her fingers. She’s assuring Liz that, yes, Kilik does, in fact, very much like her for things other than her body and her associated money, and that, no, it’s probably not normal to believe that even after six months. Liz cheekily reminds her that they are far from normal, adding an array of kissy face and skull emojis to the end as if to prove her point. The weapon shoves her phone into the back pocket of her shorts, pale blue eyes glancing at the towering school, her soul leaning in the direction as if begging her to go to her meister. If she allows herself to notice it, the feeling is almost strange, sharing her soul with someone other than her sister seemed like such a strange concept, but resonating with Kid was almost as automatic and easy as breathing at this point.

She takes the familiar turn past Deathbucks, up the gently sloping road and past the eternally lethargic tabby cat, swinging herself up onto a cracked concrete stoop. She presses the worn button, a distant buzzing filling her ears as she takes out her phone to reply to her sister with an erratic series of tiny yellow faces. The familiar voice of a certain reckless meister crackles over the ancient system, “C’mon up.” She lets herself in, passing by the faded green doors with their chipped golden numbers. An old lady in a large nightgown and ratted Jack the Ripper slippers smiles at her as she passes, gently watering a drooping fern outside her door with a suspiciously deadly looking watering can. Patty knocks a pattern into the wood of apartment number fifty-six, casually running her hands through her short hair in an attempt to make sure it wasn’t too outrageously fluffed or displaced, not that _he_ would care. The door swings open lazily, and BlackStar leans against the threshold, arm bound up and stuck in a sling.

“Oh, shinigami, what’d you do this time?” She asks with a weary smile, pushing past him into the familiar home he shared with Tsubaki. Her phone vibrates again, and she idly glances at it, sending back another emoticon filled reply with a quick succession of finger taps and glides. “So, what’d you call me here for?” Patty asked with a lazy cock of her brow, maneuvering around the couch to make a move to sit, but BlackStar threw out his undamaged hand, stopping her with her bottom mere inches from the cushions.

“This won’t take that long,” he said in explanation, grabbing the pencil that had been stuck behind his ear and shoving it under his cast to scratch at his wrist.   
“Okaaaaaaaaayyyyy,” she drawls, rocking on the heels of her flip-flops. “You didn’t call me over because you broke your arm, did you?”

“So what if I broke my arm? I’m still doing it.”

Patty glances around, as if checking to see that is was her he was talking to. “Doing...what, exactly?”

“Breaking up with you.” He says cooly, assuming her confusion was at the fact that he’d break with her obviously boosting his ego. “I know, I know.” BlackStar sooths as he gently shoos her to the door, patting her arm in understanding as he deposits her in the hallway. “It’s tough to be dumped by the great _me_ , but I’m sure you’ll manage. See’ya around, Pat.” And with that, he let the door slam shut in her face. Again, she glances around, wondering just what in the hell just happened.

“Wait, we were dating?” She asks the door. Unsure if BlackStar was still close enough to hear, she raises her voice just enough to be almost yelling, as she says, “I just thought you wanted to have sex and play Mario Kart!” 


End file.
